


Crossovers in the Snow

by 12drakon



Series: Lights, Camera, Jazz: Toy Comics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12drakon/pseuds/12drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow storm Jonas had us staying home and playing with the toys. Knock Out thinks he's an elf, and Bumblebee fancies himself a Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossovers in the Snow

Crossovers in the Snow

* * *

 

Crossovers in the Snow Strike Back

 


End file.
